


Não Pensei Nisso

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

Algo não tem sido o que deveria ser desde que Chase se recuperou do ferimento de bala de Michael Norris. Ele tentou bravamente não demonstrar, mas House podia ver cada vez mais que, além do estresse psicológico, ele estava trabalhando em um trauma físico que aparentemente não estava ciente de si mesmo. Conversar fora da caixa de costura nunca foi o seu forte, no entanto, e foi por isso que House gostava mais dele quando pensava nisso.

Não poderia ser o atirador. Chase não ficou ressentido e, para surpresa de House, ele até sorriu feliz e, para seus padrões, muito feliz, o convite espontâneo para visitar a família Norris e assistir a um jogo de beisebol com Michael e padrasto no estádio, embora ele estivesse Os australianos não tinham idéia do simbolismo dos três ingressos para o Santíssimo Sacramento.

Nessa ocasião, ele provavelmente se reconciliara completamente com o garoto, que estava saudável de novo. Apesar da diferença de idade de dez anos, os dois aparentemente se davam esplendidamente; Era tão tarde até ele voltar que House estava prestes a chamar a polícia ou buscá-lo pessoalmente como um pai preocupado. Felizmente, ele apareceu exatamente quando House pegou sua jaqueta.

Após dez dias de sua libertação, ele pediu ao supervisor que trabalhasse novamente. Como ele parecia ter sido restaurado a um nível superficial e a atividade o distraiu, House concedeu-lhe o desejo, mas com grande remorso assim que ele se sentou em frente a seu colega de quarto incomumente pálido no café da manhã.

No entanto, ele geralmente chegava depois de House de qualquer maneira. Era difícil acordá-lo, então ele costumava deixá-lo dormir até sair da cama sozinho e era o último da equipe a chegar ao escritório de diagnóstico diferencial de House no final da manhã. Cameron e Foreman, em seguida, deram-lhe um olhar simpático e grávido. O conto de fadas que seu chefe torturou Chase para sua própria satisfação com as práticas de S / M não saiu de sua mente. As más aparências de Chase, as sombras escuras sob seus olhos perturbados, eram água nos moedores. Ele agiu vigorosamente para dissipar suas preocupações e falsificar suas expressões, mas Cameron, em particular, ficou de olho nele e se queixou de cansaço quando pensou que poderia se deixar levar por um momento, porque ninguém o via.

Até Wilson percebeu a mudança de Chase e confrontou House no corredor sem fôlego, empolgado.

"O que você fez com o Chase? Eu queria verificar alguns resultados de laboratório com ele, e ele disse que hoje você precisava dele, embora tenhamos sido assim ontem. Agora eu o vejo sentado na cafeteria, completamente apático e sem nenhuma atividade. Ele parece tão distraído que eu não consegui falar com ele. Você deveria falar com ele, House. Ele confia em você. Talvez os dramas das últimas semanas estejam borbulhando na superfície. Antes que fique completamente sem graça e apertada, você deve agir. Seria melhor se você pudesse convencê-lo, Dr. Consulte Rosen ou outra pessoa em psiquiatria. Diga a ele que você era um paciente lá e a terapia com conversa o ajudou, isso será um incentivo. De qualquer forma, não pode continuar assim. Ele está constantemente cansado e distante com seus pensamentos.

House mancou sem olhar para Wilson, que automaticamente se ajustou ao seu ritmo e correu, um pouco vacilante, ao lado dele.

"Desde que ele faça bem seu trabalho, não posso suspendê-lo. E isso com o paciente psiquiátrico seria uma mentira ".

"Quem está falando sobre suspensão ?! Você ouviu mesmo? Quero dizer, o big bang virá mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você tem que dizer isso a ele. Em seu estado atual, é um perigo potencial para seus pacientes. Ele atravessa a clínica como um zumbi e se comporta de maneira igualmente impassível em relação ao paciente. Você não percebeu o quão difícil é para ele executar seus pedidos? Que ele está procurando retiros como a cafeteria ou o banheiro para descansar um quarto de hora? Isso deve parecer suspeito para você. Não me culpe, mas acho que ele se enriquece com suas pílulas ou toma drogas.

O pensamento era tão absurdo que House bufou. Perseguir um drogado! Ele preferia pôr um fim à sua existência vergonhosa como uma pessoa desprivilegiada, que ele acredita que seria um viciado.

"Os estimulantes não o tornariam o zumbi sonâmbulo que você acabou de rotulá-lo. Eu também saberia disso. Estamos juntos praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia.

"Você nem sempre pode protegê-lo. Ele já se dedicou a esta aposta de cavalo, se eu puder ajudar sua memória. Você sabe se ele não se levanta secretamente à noite e não prejudica sua medicação? Eles não são para garotos pequenos e ingênuos que só querem dar o chute. ”

House gemeu exasperado. "Ele cresceu, Wilson. E eu não sou sua babá. Sim, você está certo, foi estúpido o que aconteceu lá. Mas aposto cem dólares que Chase não é viciado em drogas.

"A aposta se aplica. Você não parece muito seguro de si mesmo, a aposta é baixa para seus padrões. "

"Quinhentos", House rosnou. "E jantar."

~~~

Na verdade, ele pegou Chase na cafeteria. Mais letárgico do que o exagerado Wilson o havia descrito. Ele obviamente estava lutando para se endireitar. House o avaliou da entrada. Chase caiu várias vezes e depois se espreguiçou de novo, assustado por ter pousado tão mole na mesa a cada meio minuto. Quase doía ver o morador daquele jeito. O cansaço sob as pálpebras semi-fechadas, as bochechas afundadas e os olhos escuros de aro fizeram o resto.

Ele pegou um café e se juntou a ele. No começo, Chase não o notou. Quando House pigarreou discretamente, ele pulou e cambaleou. House entregou-lhe o bastão, que ele instintivamente agarrou, apenas para soltá-lo imediatamente. Ele sabia que o incomodava admitir sua fraqueza com esse gesto na frente de House.

"Pegue", ele disse. "Parece-me que atualmente você precisa mais dele do que eu."

"Oh, não ... obrigado." Ele estava rindo? Ou seu sotaque exótico saiu mais do que o habitual? "Eu tenho que voltar ... Cameron está esperando no laboratório. - Por causa da biópsia - ele acrescentou corando. House ignorou seu constrangimento; ele não estava com disposição para brincar às custas de Chase. Ele notou que estava brilhando de febre e tinha olhos vermelhos. Por que ele não percebeu isso antes e o mandou para casa? O menino estava gravemente doente.

"Wilson e eu fizemos uma aposta. Ele diz que você está usando drogas. Agora que vejo você assim, tenho medo que ele vença. O que há com você, Chase? Durante dias você ficou sem foco, não no trabalho. Você não está secretamente se enriquecendo com os ajudantes do papai?

"Estou ... ok", ele murmurou, dobrando o pescoço. Seu cabelo caiu sobre os dois lados de seu rosto atraente, para que House não pudesse dizer se ele estava chorando. Pelo menos ele parecia perto disso.

"Então você não tem nada a temer em um exame toxicológico. Vamos lá. Eu tenho um pouco de ar agora. "

Como esperado, ele recusou. E não só isso, ele ficou realmente agressivo. Assim que House agarrou seu braço para levá-lo com ele, ele se separou tão violentamente que agora era House que balançava. Ele apressadamente bateu o graveto no chão para não cair. Alguns convidados ergueram a cabeça atentamente.

"Não faça uma cena", House assobiou. "Você vem agora e tem seu sangue ariano testado."

"NÃO!"

Seu veto no crescendo ecoou pela sala. Um colega se levantou da mesa ao lado. House só o conhecia de vista, um garotinho de cirurgia robusto chamado Hajdek. Tcheco. Em um país estrangeiro, sentimentos solidários de casa importavam. Quase ninguém sabia do passado paterno de Chase. Certamente não o Dr. Hajdek.

"Ei. O que dá isso Você está forçando seus colegas a fazer alguma coisa? "

"Só para dar sorte", disse House. "Apenas deixe essa ser a minha preocupação, ok?"

Respirando pesadamente, Chase ficou cambaleando entre os dois homens, massageando o nariz e balançando a cabeça como se pensasse que estava em um pesadelo que poderia ser afugentado por gestos apropriados. Segurando-o por trás nos dois ombros, House falou enfaticamente com o Dr. Hajdek. "Olhe para ele. Meu cachorro travesso está doente. Suspeita de cinomose. Tento mandá-lo para casa após a vacinação antes que ele infecte todo o hospital. A doença é fatal se não tratada, como você tem certeza.

Com uma afirmação tão grosseira, ele só conseguiu colar um cirurgião; ele prontamente se afastou. "Então o que você está esperando? Leve-o com você, pelo amor de Deus! "

"Você pode chegar à ambulância ou devo carregá-lo?"

A marcha arrastada de Chase era pior do que a dele, que ele só viu nos terríveis vídeos caseiros da festa de Natal da empresa quando ele foi o primeiro a deixar o salão. Foreman nunca conseguia parar de trazer a câmera com ele, pegando-o com ela e orgulhosamente mostrando o vídeo sob o riso bobo entre os anos. Uma vingança infantil por sua liderança, que a equipe chamou de chicane.

"Eu não quero ... Como ... você fica ... destemperada? É apenas transferível para animais - Chase gemeu, mas House passou o braço em volta de seu apoio. Adaptar-se à marcha oscilante do garoto não foi tão difícil quanto ele suspeitava. O ritmo atual era como o seu. Ele sentiu que poderia ficar sem o bastão toda vez que colocava Chase debaixo do braço.

"Quem sabe? Sempre há exceções. Você também pode ser um wombat ou meu cãozinho. Então o diagnóstico seria fatal, mas menos doloroso para o seu ego do que um exame toxicológico positivo.

O pobre Chase estava chateado, apesar de sua condição miserável.

Eles encontraram Cuddy no térreo. Chase estava literalmente ligado a House agora, seus passos apenas porque House não estava exatamente o arrastando gentilmente. Mas quanto mais perto eles chegavam da sala de consultas, mais lento ele se tornava, não apenas por causa do cansaço crescente. A relutância era pelo menos tão forte, e House começou a suspeitar que ele tinha algo a esconder. Dessa vez Wilson o cortaria.

"Puxa! O que aconteceu? Prestativamente, ela pegou o outro braço de Chase e rapidamente o levou por cima do ombro.

"Eu vou descobrir. Estamos a caminho de tirar sangue ".

"Eu não quero ..." Chase repetiu choramingando e desafiou House, agarrando-se ao gerente da clínica com uma energia incrível. "Dr. Cuddy - por favor, deixe-me continuar trabalhando. Só estou um pouco cansado, isso se dá ... "

"Você se olhou no espelho hoje? Eles parecem ruins e não são como de costume, e isso certamente não se deve à falta de sono ”, disse Cuddy enfaticamente. "Casa! Você tem que examiná-lo! Imediatamente! "

"Eu pretendo", ele rosnou. "Eu me pergunto por que ninguém aqui acredita em mim."

~~~

Mais uma vez, o medo o dominou, por mais que tentasse, o dominou. Espaços confinados onde ele era forçado a ficar com uma pessoa o deixava nervoso. Ele tentou em vão conter a respiração. Ele não podia confiar em si mesmo, nem em House. Seu olhar instável procurou pela janela que seu chefe abriu sensivelmente.

"Rota de fuga", ele disse sucintamente. "Se o Dr. Cuddy nos espionou. Eu primeiro, concorda? "

A seringa que ele tirou da gaveta era enorme. Sentado no banco giratório, ele a colocou na mesa lateral.

"Na esteira com você", disse ele alegremente, como se fosse um exercício de ginástica. Com os olhos injetados de sangue, Chase o encarou como se estivesse hipnotizado enquanto se levantava de volta na mesa de exame. Ele precisou de duas tentativas antes de estar cansado. No entanto, o medo que fez seu coração bater dolorosamente prevaleceu.

Na época, a falta de atenção o condenava. Ele teve que permanecer vigilante em todas as circunstâncias.

"Vou tirar sangue de você", explicou House, interpretando corretamente o véu nos olhos de Chase. Ele baixou os olhos para a cânula, que bateu com o polegar e as unhas dos dedos. Chase ouviu. Como havia líquido na seringa, ele não faria imediatamente o que acabara de lhe dizer, embora um exame toxicológico fosse ruim o suficiente.

Sem fôlego, ele continuou a ouvir a voz um tanto nasal, cujo alcance ele conhecia tão bem nos últimos meses. Ele gostou mais dela quando ela ficou profunda e um pouco resmungando, como agora.

“Prefiro tirar o medo de você. Se houvesse uma injeção mágica que remova instantaneamente medos e lembranças terríveis, eu colocaria para você. Não é um ansiolítico, mas algo que é eficaz para o resto da sua vida sem efeitos colaterais. Sinto muito por você, Chase, porque você é muito jovem e não sabia o que as pessoas hipócritas miseráveis podem ser. Seus olhos me dizem muito mais do que sua boca. - perseguição? "

Chase esfregou os olhos como um gemido louco. Como se ele quisesse parafusá-lo profundamente dentro do crânio, para não deixar House ver o medo nele. Mas isso seria ridículo e não típico de Chase. Seus movimentos ágeis o traíram; aparentemente algo o machucou.

House aproximou-se elegantemente do banquinho e envolveu os pulsos da pessoa sentada à sua frente. Ele era um pouco mais alto que House na maca e, desesperado para cobrir o rosto, desenvolveu uma força imensa que não era fácil de quebrar. Após uma breve briga, ele conseguiu empurrar as mãos de Chase sobre o tapete.

"Você está com dor? Olha para mim Caso contrário, não posso ajudá-lo. "

Chase fez isso. Como tudo o que House pediu para ele fazer. Provavelmente esse era seu maior medo.

A visão disso o fez sugar o ar entre os dentes com horror. Ambos os olhos estavam vermelhos como sangue, o branco da conjuntiva havia desaparecido completamente. Os olhos avermelhados já haviam atraído sua atenção antes, mas ele havia empurrado a irritação conjuntival ao cansaço de Chase. A velocidade rápida em que a inflamação se desenvolveu em minutos o fez pensar em sangrar.

Ele teria que brilhar Chase na retina para diagnosticá-lo exatamente. E algo lhe disse que não seria fácil.

"É tão brilhante aqui", Chase de repente gritou de dor e estreitou os olhos enquanto House ainda estava segurando suas mãos. "Por favor, feche as persianas ... e há areia ... em todos os meus olhos!"

"Não é areia", corrigiu House. "Você tem inflamação das duas conjuntivas. Eu fecho as persianas. Não se preocupe, vamos consertar com algumas gotas. Fique sentado. "

Embora ele tenha escurecido a sala a pedido de Chase, ele não conseguiu relaxar. Ele estava em dificuldades. A luz prejudicou o corpo, a escuridão a alma.

Decidir o que doía mais era difícil. Quando House voltou para ele e sentou-se, ele notou o menino tremendo. Sua respiração era superficial e ele inconscientemente mudou seu peso constantemente, o que foi expresso em um balanço quase imperceptível, mas ainda mais irritante .

"Devo Dr. Ligar para Cuddy? ”Ele perguntou baixinho e tão gentilmente quanto Chase raramente o ouvira. "Para que ela possa continuar a investigação?"

Chase interveio com as mãos na frente do rosto. Ele queria confiar em House. Se o Dr. Cuddy buscava se ele se sentisse um traidor. No entanto, apesar de sua autoridade, ela exalava uma maternidade que o ajudaria na situação atual e House estava completamente perdido. Ele nem teve uma abordagem paterna.

Ele achou bom que House pensasse nela para salvá-lo, tendo que ser examinado por um homem. E ele poderia ter entendido se estivesse apimentado agora. House às vezes fingia ser um menino mau, mas no fundo ele era mais emocional do que seu jovem morador, que aprendeu desde cedo como eliminar emoções. Ele teria aceitado uma rejeição, mas secretamente se perguntou como poderia atrair Chase para fora da reserva, porque ele o deixava correr toda vez. Somente em suas fantasias ele nunca resistiu. E eles nem sempre foram legais.

"Tem que ser mesmo? Eu não estou tomando drogas ... não me deixe fazer testes, por favor! Eu quero ir pra casa ... "

“Primeiro você precisa estar em paz. Caso contrário, você corre para o próximo melhor carro ou na frente do ônibus em movimento. Sei que você não gosta, mas vou injetar cinco miligramas de alprazolam. Eu tenho que fazer o exame toxicológico, sou obrigado a fazê-lo. Qualquer outra coisa seria negligente. Você está realmente doente e, se você não sabe o que está perdendo, eu devo descobrir. Arregace as mangas. "

As veias corriam em um violeta azul perfeito através da luz embaixo do braço. Nenhum foi esfaqueado. Embora ele soubesse que os viciados em fome de agulhas trabalhavam em outros refinamentos para conseguir o tiro, por exemplo, espirrando entre os dedos dos pés, ele não confiava em Chase como sangue frio ao lidar com substâncias viciantes. Ele também queria acreditar nele. Se ele mentisse, isso não apenas abalaria a relação de trabalho deles. Por outro lado - em quem você realmente pode confiar? Era muito mais perto que Chase se empolgasse com o suprimento de Vicodin em casa. Mas nada estava faltando; ele teria notado, ele tinha certeza disso. No entanto, ele faria o exame de sangue, apenas para obter a aposta de Wilson.

Ele injetou o sedativo enquanto a cabeça de Chase caía em seu ombro. Familiar e ainda estranho. Afinal, tão familiar que ele não deu errado. A mão dele ficou calma. Ele nunca tomaria contato e proximidade como garantidos. Nem mesmo Chase; ele se levantou de novo e tentou se endireitar. Estranho. Ambos evitaram contato físico, mas Chase o provocou mais do que ele gostava. Que também desfrutava dos menos táteis mais velhos. Somente com alguém que se parecia com o contato corporal o abraço parecia natural, não afetado e honesto.

House observou o paciente por um tempo, até o alprazolam funcionar. "Deite-se", ele sugeriu quase amigavelmente. "Talvez você adormeça. A dose foi superior a cinco miligramas ".

A mão de House, que abriu a pálpebra, o assustou. O clarão que surgiu em sua pupila pouco depois foi tão intenso que ele temeu ficar cego. Ele soluçou horrorizado e surpreso com o apelo visual. Sons calmantes chegaram ao seu ouvido.

"Sht ... não se assuste. Isso é bom Não vou mais te cegar. Isso só foi necessário porque eu queria ser claro. É apenas conjuntivite. Ambos os lados e bastante violento. Você receberá antibióticos e, com sorte, desaparecerá nos próximos dias. O mesmo vale para a febre e o cansaço. Você é meu globo ocular, Chase, então quero que o seu veja o mundo de forma clara e vívida.

Ele costumava pingar o líquido nas pálpebras inferiores e depois fechou os olhos para espalhar o soro com movimentos leves de massagem, que eram quase sensuais e estranhamente acalmavam Chase. Sua respiração não era tão rápida e o pulso se nivelou em um nível normal.

A queima diminuiu quase instantaneamente e ele suspirou. O sedativo o dominara completamente. Foi assustador, mas a dose não foi tão alta que ele caiu. Pelo que ele estava agradecido.

“Cameron irá com você se você ainda quiser ir para casa. Prefiro tê-lo sob supervisão, mas eu o entendo. Eles nunca saem da clínica, e isso não significa que alguém luta por Chase como médico, mas sim por Chase, o paciente exemplar. Mas não posso deixar você ir sozinho até que o alprazolam perca seu efeito, e Foreman avaliará seu exame de sangue.

Na verdade, era o trabalho do imunologista, mas Chase podia adivinhar qual era a intenção de enviar Cameron para acompanhá-lo. House nem achou necessário mantê-lo quieto.

"Mostre a ela nossa casa aconchegante e, se ela estiver cheia de admiração, conte-a sobre mim como recompensa. Tudo o que ela quer saber e o que você sabe. O que não é muito, mas precisa ser suficiente. Conversem um pouco, é disso que as garotas gostam. Diga a ela que eu só agarro sua bunda doce para fins terapêuticos e me recomponho. "

~~~

No House 'Dodge, eles voltaram para casa, Cameron estava atrás do volante e parecia perdido no carro enorme, cujo volante ela mal podia espiar. Com os dentes cerrados, ela manobrou no trânsito da cidade.

"Está tudo bem?", Ela perguntou pela terceira vez em cinco minutos. "Seus olhos parecem assustadores. Vou fazer um curativo quando estivermos lá. Você tem que cuidar deles, pelo menos da noite para o dia. Feche-os desde que não precise deles. "

"Eu sempre preciso dela na sua presença", disse ele, seguindo um velho hábito, e ela riu lisonjeada, mas ficou séria novamente. “Ei!” Ela colocou a mão no joelho dele. "Você está chorando?"

"Bobagem", ele disse rispidamente e fungou, passando as costas da mão sobre o nariz e a boca. Lágrimas correram e perderam o controle de seu rosto como uma reação alérgica. "Apenas essa conjuntivite estúpida."

"Você sabe o que? Só me ocorreu que não tenho ideia de onde House mora. Ela riu. "Ainda estamos certos?"

"Você sabe o endereço", ele respondeu surpreso.

"Mas eu nunca estive lá. Você tem que me guiar. "

Sua caminhada de olhos grandes através dos quartos apertados mostrou que ela imaginara o apartamento do chefe muito diferente. Ela respeitosamente pegou alguns itens pessoais e livros da prateleira de House, como relíquias, para guardar um padrão.

“E?” Ele falou mais brilhantemente do que sentia. Ele teria preferido rastejar na cama de qualquer maneira. "Como você gosta?"

"Nada mal! Sólido, certo? Então você diz? ”Ela assobiou entre os dentes quando descobriu o piano de cauda e os violões. Ela levantou a tampa do Steinway e improvisou um pouco o teclado antes de fechá-lo novamente com admiração.

"Um homem que faz música! Eu nunca pensei que House fosse tão cultivada. Na clínica, ele sempre parece um tanto ridículo. E então isso ... como se tudo fosse uma fachada que ele nos define todos os dias. Essas camisas desleixadas, jeans e barba de três dias. Aposto que ele secretamente vai à ópera com você todo fim de semana.

"Ele não", Chase sorriu, mas o pensamento foi agradável. Ele teve que aproximar House. Chase adorava música clássica; algo que House nunca realmente comprou dele e, portanto, o encaminhou para as fileiras de artistas pop australianos. Um clichê com o qual ele poderia viver, como a corrente de surfista em volta do pescoço.

Descreveu extensivamente com o braço um semicírculo que envolvia o apartamento. "Olhe para isso. Quase limpo e arrumado. Claro, falta a mão feminina, mas é difícil fazer isso. Você se revezam na limpeza e lavagem da louça? Quem está cozinhando? Não é casa, certo? Ela o cutucou nas costelas. "Eu não conseguia imaginar isso! Casa no fogão com um avental na cintura! "

"Isso já aconteceu", ele a chocou. “Mas principalmente eu cozinho. Ou vamos ao restaurante ".

Incapaz de esconder sua exaustão, ele caiu no sofá de couro e esfregou a testa.

“Ele te trata bem?” Ela perguntou com um tom cético. "Ou ele está dormindo com você? Quero dizer, mesmo que ele seja cuidadoso ou lhe diga que é divertido: você tem que lutar contra isso! ”

"Oh, Cameron. Pare com isso. Ele não me machuca. Eu durmo no sofá aqui, é realmente confortável. Não na cama dele. "

Mentira número dois após a aparição imaginária de House como cozinheira. Ele só cozinhava quando precisava e preferia algo rápido. Refeições prontas no microondas.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. "Sério? Você jura? "

"No túmulo de minha mãe", disse ele, imaginando com que facilidade o juramento passou por seus lábios. Ele nem cruzou os dedos.

De repente, seu rosto assumiu uma expressão travessa, um sorriso covarde em suas bochechas. Quase como House, exceto que era visível apenas de um lado, e nem sempre.

"Queremos no quarto dele ...?"

"Não. Ouça, isso realmente está indo longe demais. Eu pensei que a fase havia terminado. Eu não gosto mais, você sabe o porquê. "

"Oh ... não seja um spoiler!"

Ela puxou as mãos do sofá para o quarto, que ela já havia inspecionado e encontrou graça em seus olhos, embora parecesse antiquada com os móveis manchados de escuro. Seus shorts e a camiseta que ele usava à noite estavam embaixo das cobertas. Céu, se ela descobrisse, ela se tornaria uma fúria. A rigor, ela já estava agindo como uma. Ela o jogou para trás na cama larga e em cima dele. Seus músculos doíam. Estava errado. O perfume de House pendia em lençóis e edredons; tão intenso que o sentimento o dominou que ele estava lá pessoalmente e a observando.

Cameron rolou sobre o colchão com ele, depois remexeu loucamente em seus cabelos enquanto a boca dela bicava no rosto dele como um pássaro, mordiscando o nariz e a mandíbula. Ele não podia gostar, embora não quisesse decepcioná-la. Mas ele não colocou um pequeno número nela aqui como em nenhum outro lugar. Algo mudou entre ele e ela muito antes de House adotá-lo. O amor físico (era uma zombaria que se poderia chamar de luxúria) não era suficiente para ele, ao contrário de Cameron. Ele tinha verificado, de uma vez por todas, mesmo que doesse. Para ele mais do que você. Ela havia acusado House há algum tempo de aproveitar Chase porque ele estava curioso por ter aventuras eróticas. homens jovens. Mas ela não era melhor, na verdade pior, porque sua reivindicação era baseada em um palpite malicioso. Ela mesma não encontrou nada para comê-lo - Chase - como um objeto de prazer. Para uma conversa intelectual, ela desejou um homem mais velho. Um como casa. Surpreendeu-o que ele só agora estivesse começando a entender com clareza cristalina que ela absolutamente não sabia o que realmente queria. Para ela, seria preciso inventar ingredientes a partir dos quais ela pudesse assar uma mistura de três partes de casa e uma parte de perseguição. A metáfora o divertiu e ele riu brevemente.

“O que há de tão engraçado?” Ela sussurrou, o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Nada", ele respondeu.

Involuntariamente a mediu pelo chefe comum, pelas qualidades dele, que ela não conhecia. Ela também era dominante e não o deixou frio antes que ele conhecesse House. Mas desde que ele sabia que ela estava apenas fisicamente com ele, seu afeto desapareceu. Tampouco se deixou levar por um número rápido imprudente na cama de seu ídolo. A única coisa que o excitou foi o toque de suor masculino nos lençóis. House misturou-se com o mais suave, que ele não registrou.

Ele se sentiu mal por isso, não apenas porque questionou sua mentalidade de gênero, da qual nunca duvidara antes. Talvez ela estivesse falando sério e queria tentar novamente. Mas não podia funcionar, ela podia acariciar a pele dele com tanta fúria, beijar seus lábios teimosamente fechados e pressionar seus seios femininos e firmes contra ele, que eram sem dúvida atraentes. Apesar de esbelta, ela era muito mais macia do que a casa forte e comprida.

Ainda assim, ela não conseguiu marcar. Na presença de House, ele se sentia seguro, protegido, sob pressão de Cameron para satisfazê-la de uma maneira especial. House nunca pediu isso.

Comparada a ele, que deu a Chase um conforto inesperado sem a troca de fluidos corporais, sua técnica não passava de uma exaltação lamentável e desamparada, com a intenção de se estimular. Twensex apenas.

Por outro lado, os movimentos de House - embora admitam que frequentemente são brutos - testemunharam rotina e deliberação. Algo que Chase, que não era uma pessoa emocional exuberante, achou calmante e emocionante. Até agora, ele sempre acreditou que as coisas tinham que ser selvagens e apaixonadas para explorar completamente a intimidade. House era mais sutil e, no entanto, alcançou o mesmo objetivo.

Ele a empurrou de volta quase quando ela estava prestes a abrir a calça. Ela olhou para ele com a boca aberta, e ele sentou-se para afastar o cabelo, o que o bagunçara em todas as direções.

"Me desculpe ... eu não posso. Acabamos com isso, se você se lembra. Você só quer poder dizer a si mesmo que fez sexo no quarto de House.

“Não seja boba!” Ela retrucou histérica que lhe disse que ele adivinhou certo. Agora ele sentia pena dela.

"Me escute. Estou doente e não quero infectar você. Quero dizer, além do fato de estar entre nós - desde que eu não saiba o que tenho, o risco é alto demais para mim. ”

Ela poderia ser uma vadia. Indiscutivelmente, ela colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Seu seminário não pode ser negado, Chase. Não seja tão moralmente moral quando se trata de sexo. Quero dizer, o que é isso? É totalmente superestimado pela sociedade ".

"É por isso que não estou fazendo isso", ele defendeu.

Resignada, ela balançou os braços e virou a cabeça. "Ok. Voce ganhou Eu conecto você e depois tenho que ir novamente. "

"Eu pensei que House te libertou ...?"

Ele não queria ficar sozinho. Desde o ataque, ele tem medo de ataques de pânico, que raramente ocorreram, mas o preocupou porque ele estava fazendo coisas nesse estado que ele nunca se lembraria.

Deixe uma pizza chegar e sair com ela na frente da TV, isso seria bom. No entanto, seus olhos estavam muito tensos e o atormentavam; A TV não lhes faria nenhum bem.

Ele ouviu Cameron House vasculhar o armário de remédios. Ela não teve resposta para a pergunta dele. Quando ela voltou, ele pegou o braço dela em perdão.

"Eu não quis te ofender. Mas se você vê isso como médico, tem que admitir que estou certo. Talvez não seja apenas gripe ... "

“Você quer dizer que poderia ser algo ruim?” De repente suas mãos tremiam, deixando cair as gotas prescritas por House. Ela engoliu em seco para limpar a voz, mas não conseguiu impedir que ela soasse mais do que preocupada. "Você tem AIDS? Foi o teste de House que ele enviou então?

"Oh onde. E se fosse, você só teria medo por ele. Ele não me tocou. "

Ela deu um tapa rigoroso no rabo de cavalo por cima do ombro.

"Então não me assuste assim!"

Por causa das bolas de algodão e do curativo, ele estava praticamente cego. Foi uma sensação estranha. Como se ele tivesse sido despojado de sua visão. Cameron acariciou as costas da mão, ela parecia tê-lo perdoado. "Devo lhe dar uma coisa? Diazepam? "

"Mhm", ele assentiu. Dormir seria melhor que o medo. Ele não podia correr de olhos vendados de qualquer maneira.

Quando a porta da frente se fechou atrás dela, ele caminhou lentamente pela parede até o banheiro. É claro que teria sido mais fácil remover o curativo, mas Cameron o colocou com tanto cuidado que ele se divertiu ao não poder ver por enquanto. Ele achou quase divertido perceber um ambiente apenas com o sentido do tato e dos ouvidos. O relógio estava correndo muito alto e os passarinhos zombavam de algum lugar lá fora. Se ele tivesse que confiar em seus olhos, provavelmente não teria notado.

Ele procurou o Vicodin no armário de remédios. Isso o ajudaria a superar a pior dor, que era particularmente dolorosa nos olhos. Sua experiência com a medicação de House não foi a melhor, então ele optou por um comprimido, que ele reduziu pela metade. Dr. A suspeita de Wilson de que ele usava drogas era completamente infundada e quase ofendida. Ele não estava em perigo. As experiências que ele teve com o vício em álcool, graças à mãe quando criança, foram um exemplo de advertência para ele e permaneceriam assim. Apesar de duas pessoas próximas a ele serem ou serem viciadas em drogas, ele não conseguia simpatizar com os dependentes. Bem, House era diferente. Ele engoliu suas pílulas para trabalhar, para não entrar em frenesi por seu próprio prazer. A maioria dos viciados não podia mais trabalhar, mas House era brilhante em Vicodin. O que surpreendeu Chase com o forte efeito do derivado da morfina em um "recém-chegado".


	2. Parte 2

Cuddy House foi libertada depois do trabalho, mais tarde do que o esperado. Um paciente de emergência havia chegado.

Pelo menos Chase não estava sozinho. Nada lhe aconteceria aos cuidados de Cameron. Ele a instruiu a ligar para ele se houvesse alguma coisa. Desde que ela não tinha feito, tudo parecia bem.

O apartamento estava silencioso quando ele entrou. Nenhum Cameron bocejando ou cochilando na frente da TV. Você não seria tão descarado para se divertir com Chase no quarto? Estranhamente, ele não achou a idéia tão absurda. Meio esperando pegar os dois em sua cama em flagranti, ele correu até a porta. Mas quando ele a abriu, ele encontrou apenas Chase. Dormindo profundamente ao lado. Ela tinha um curativo nos olhos inflamados, um maço de Valium estava na mesa de cabeceira com as gotas.

Ele podia sentir o cheiro dela fracamente, misturado com um componente sintético. Ela usava um perfume sutil, um pouco duro demais para uma garota como ela. Ele cheirou o ar. Eles estavam fazendo isso aqui? Difícil dizer.

Ele havia aconselhado Chase a se prender a Cameron em vez dele, mas agora que ele praticamente a abalara nos braços de Chase, ele realmente sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. O curativo pode não ter sido apenas para fins médicos.

Na clínica, Cameron se comportou como se não pudesse nublar a água, e aqui com ele - em particular com Chase - ela pode se transformar em ninfomaníaca. Ele nunca saberia. Seu médico assistente trancado não falou sobre essas coisas. E talvez House estivesse errado com seu bom imunologista. E se ela o fez, ele pagou-lhe ainda mais respeito. Se não fosse o homem Chase, a quem ela costumava fazer esses truques, ele teria gostado da ideia de um jogo emocionante com um parceiro que não vê. A confiança era necessária mais do que qualquer outra coisa neste grupo.

Ele não sabia se deveria estar bravo com Cameron por sair mais cedo. A febre aumentou; ela foi capaz de mantê-lo constante ou até abaixá-lo com envelopes. Não era como ela se opor às ordens dele e, além disso, decepcionar um sofredor. No final, eles não se separaram bem. Eles eram um time muito contraditório, e não era a primeira vez que House se perguntava por que Chase era tão fascinante para Cameron. Seria sempre um mistério para ele se era a mesma idade e a aparência deslumbrante de Chase, ou se ela usava a intuição feminina para localizar a vulnerabilidade subjacente na alma sombria. Ele não interferiria no relacionamento ambivalente deles.

Ao rastrear pontos doloridos, ela era quase igual a House - com a diferença de que ela queria curá-los por todos os meios e não expô-los.

Ele gentilmente virou Chase de costas, levantou o pescoço e enrolou o curativo para controlar os olhos.

Ela o bombeara adequadamente com sedativos; ele não respondeu ao toque, o tônus muscular estava relaxado como na fase REM.

Somente as gotas que penetravam na conjuntiva o fizeram estremecer e acordar gradualmente. Ele fez um som assustado, mas estava tonto demais para se defender. As pupilas dilataram, não apenas por causa do antibiótico. Ele tinha medo de House, a quem não reconheceu durante o sono.

"Está tudo bem. Sou eu Só estou olhando para os seus olhos - ele murmurou suavemente, incapaz de parar de acariciar o ombro nu de Chase, que se contraiu sob seu toque quando Chase teve um susto. Foi maravilhoso sentir os músculos fortes e saudáveis. Ele raramente o via sem um top. Como se ele estivesse envergonhado por seu corpo de luxo suave e tonificado em ouro. Pelo menos na frente dele. Cameron obviamente se beneficiou de poder tocá-lo.

"Você trouxe Cameron por aí? O ar aqui está impregnado de perfume feminino e não espero que seja sua nova marca e, por qualquer motivo, você queira se sentir mais feminino com ela. Ou você brigou com ela? Eu disse a ela para ficar com você até eu voltar. E já que ela não está aqui, presumo que você a tenha insultado ou escondido no armário.

Chase colocou as duas mãos na frente do rosto e rolou de bruços novamente. "As luzes estão apagadas!", Implorou. "Está muito claro!"

A conjuntivite não causava necessariamente sensibilidade à luz, mas House rapidamente fez um favor a ele; Chase estava prestes a brincar. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver o garoto tão descontrolado sobre algo que realmente não causou nenhuma emoção. Não estava particularmente brilhante no quarto de qualquer maneira. Ele apagou a luz e demorou um pouco para se acostumar com a escuridão.

"Está melhor?"

"Vá!", Ele de repente gritou. "Eu não gosto de ter você aqui!"

Incrível o quão chateado ele parecia. Como se House fosse um completo estranho para ele. Ao contrário do primeiro palpite de House, ele não poderia ter muito diazepam; além disso, o medicamento causou o oposto de pânico.

Para sua surpresa, até ele ouviu o tom perturbado em sua voz quando se dirigiu a Chase.

"Você está bem? Chase? Você não me reconhece? "

Ele pulou e avaliou House do outro lado da cama. Algo selvagem, quase animal, espreitava em seus olhos. House circulou lentamente a cama. Chase recuou, mas seus movimentos agora eram incertos. "Deixe-me ... por favor ..."

Com um gemido, ele afundou na parede e se encolheu. House sentou-se à sua frente, com a perna meio esticada, e ergueu o queixo pontudo, o que Chase agora permitiu que acontecesse, embora ele estivesse tremendo como folhas de álamo e franzindo a testa. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, seus cílios se contraíram.

A saliva fluía através da linha do maxilar inferior. Explosões de raiva e babos descontrolados. Um sintoma raro. Que doença? Ele não queria acreditar em dependência de drogas, embora isso fosse comum entre profissionais médicos. Chase estava orgulhoso demais para se envolver. Tinha que ser orgânico que ele estava indo tão mal. Com compaixão, House Chase pressionou a bochecha no rosto.

"Robert", ele sussurrou. “Estamos bem de novo?” Foi a primeira vez que ele o chamou voluntariamente pelo primeiro nome. Ele não sabia dizer por que estava fazendo isso, mas Chase parecia ajudar, além de acariciar sua pele. Ele respirou mais uniformemente e pressionou-se contra o mais velho. A febre impregnava suas roupas. Tinha que cair, caso contrário Chase queimaria por dentro.

O banho frio quase o deixou louco. House estava com as mãos cheias tentando mantê-lo baixo. Chase chutou e gritou; ele não teve nenhum argumento razoável. House teria sido um sedativo agora, mas ele não tinha barbitol para administrar por via intravenosa. Além disso, teria sido muito arriscado para ele atingir a veia na raiva de Chase, que ele estava certo de errar por causa da inquietação.

Na terceira tentativa de Chase de sair da água gelada, a paciência de House estalou e ele subiu na banheira sobre o garoto. Ele teve o efeito surpresa do seu lado; Chase imediatamente parou de reclamar.

O frio paralisou a perna direita e formou a esquerda, e ele cerrou os dentes para não tremer. Apertando a borda da banheira, ele se recostou, ignorando o Chase sentado atrás dele. Seus braços se envolveram automaticamente em torno do peito, ao qual a camiseta estava grudando desconfortavelmente úmida, o cabelo loiro repousava em seu ombro. Ele estava muito quieto. Como se um raio o tivesse atingido com confusão.

“É você, House?” Uma era se passou antes que Chase falasse. Quando ele falou, seus lábios roçaram o lado do pescoço de House e ele engoliu em seco para responder. Ele sentiu os dedos do outro muito claramente sobre o peito, enquanto eles inconscientemente, ainda que emocionante, devotavam a camiseta.

"Se você não me afogar imediatamente, sim."

“Por que ... você está tomando banho comigo?” Agora ele parecia quase tímido, tímido. "E por que está tão frio?"

"Você teve uma febre muito alta. Eu queria abaixá-lo. Permaneça factual. "Consegui, parece-me."

"Estou tão cansado", ele respondeu, pressionando o rosto nele. "Você fez alguma coisa comigo?"

"Não", disse House. "Eu nunca faria isso. Você ficou um pouco chateado e a febre acabou com você, então está exausta. Vou te levar para a cama. "

~~~

A infecção ocular o afetou; ele não podia trabalhar enquanto seus olhos ardessem como bolas de fogo nas cavernas. Graças a Deus, pelo menos, sua saúde geral havia melhorado. Os sintomas semelhantes aos da gripe diminuíram graças a outra prescrição de antibióticos, e o cansaço não era mais irresistível.

Ele também olhou para os olhos com diligência e, depois de mais uma semana, principalmente sob diazepam, House permitiu que ele trabalhasse na enfermaria novamente. Com a condição de que ele estivesse principalmente no escritório e vasculhando os arquivos. Coisas novatas chatas, mas ele não resmungou. Pacientes e crianças sensíveis ficariam chocados ao vê-lo. Ele fez isso assim que escovou um espelho fugazmente ao passar. Então uma perseguição o encarou de bochechas vazias e olhos vermelhos, o que ele não sabia.

Foreman e Cameron evitavam os olhos, mas o que mais os irritava era a falta de irritabilidade característica de Chase, que ele começara a mostrar recentemente, e que às vezes era agressivo quando alguém discordava ou se sentia manipulado. Logo os colegas se retiraram dele.

Só House não se importava, embora o comportamento atípico e mal-humorado o intrigasse e o surpreendesse também. Ele esperaria que o capataz de cabeça quente se libertasse mais cedo do que o estóico Chase. Havia algo imprudente e quase ameaçador em como ele defendia seu ponto de vista e murmurava Cameron ou Foreman. O lembrou de si mesmo quando pensou que barulho e muita confusão tornariam sua própria opinião a única correta.

"Não seja tão rigoroso com seus colegas", disse ele. "Você não está no seu nível, mas bons médicos. Você se esforça tanto quanto você, caso contrário você não estaria no meu departamento. Tente ser um pouco melhor, mesmo que seja difícil.

Chase se sentiu irritado, então ficou ainda mais confuso e intragável pelo resto do dia. Mas ele não ousou discutir. Com uma lista alterada, House garantiu que os três não se envolvessem mais e não pisassem constantemente nos pés um do outro. Pelo menos até Chase voltar a ser o velho. Seus comentários rápidos, que muitas vezes eram dolorosos, afetaram particularmente Cameron, que era mais sensível do que House pensara. Foreman poderia revidar, mas estava claro que ele preferia um relacionamento relaxado.

Havia apenas dois deles no escritório mais frequentemente do que o habitual, Chase sobre arquivos e livros didáticos, e quando olhou para cima, encontrou o olhar de House e um sorriso quase infantil que estranhamente o tocou, para que ele rapidamente inclinasse a cabeça sobre os livros novamente. Quando House casualmente lhe colocava uma xícara de café, ele costumava ficar tão envergonhado que corava.

Nos dias em que House estava de bom humor ou encontrava fadiga em seu residente, quando até a cafeína falhou, ele pediu que ele se deitasse na poltrona reclinável e, sentado atrás dele, instilou o antibiótico nos olhos e depois contra ele. inclinar-se. Ambos costumavam cochilar um pouco.

A princípio, Chase achou estranho, mas quanto mais repetia, mais ele ansiava pelo privilégio.

Surpreendentemente, ele logo perdeu a timidez do contato próximo, pois seu chefe nunca o obrigou a fazê-lo ou o segurou assim que ele ficou deitado em cima dele. E como se House tivesse concordado com o resto da equipe, ninguém os incomodou. Eles estavam invisíveis atrás da estante na parede de vidro, e até o Dr. Wilson, a quem viu inicialmente espiando uma ou duas vezes, foi diplomático o suficiente para andar mais quando notou que as mesas dos funcionários e dos chefes estavam vazias.

Não foi apenas Chase quem gostou dessas reuniões. House, que nunca dormia profundamente no escritório, adorava sentir o ritmo cardíaco pulsante de Chase sem o seu conhecimento, para analisar seu físico estreito, porém musculoso, estudando o garoto que havia perdido a vontade no sono, nas mãos, nos braços bem formados. , o torso delgado e as pernas admiravelmente fortes e bem proporcionadas.

Quando ele estava absolutamente certo de que Chase não acordaria, suas mãos modelavam a perfeição do corpo jovem sobre ele, sentiam as veias pulsantes do pescoço e as clavículas, a beleza deslumbrante de seus membros. E ele absurdamente desejou nunca ter que deixá-lo. Então ele amaldiçoou seu sentimentalismo. Ele estava ficando muito velho.

~~~

Uma vez ele notou um gesso ao redor do dedo, que ele removeu cuidadosamente. Uma unha rasgada pela metade e uma ferida discreta que já estava curando apareceram, cuja origem não estava clara para ele. Não era um corte suave como um bisturi escorregadio. Pelo contrário, parecia que ele havia sido pego ou mordido em algo tão afiado quanto arame farpado.

De Cameron? O pensamento o fez sorrir. Ela provavelmente poderia ter temperamento se fosse tão determinada na cama quanto na vida profissional. Mas, enquanto ele pensava mais, sua diversão desapareceu e deu lugar a grande preocupação. Ele esperava estar errado.

“Chase!” Ele chamou abafado. "Acorde." Eu preciso falar com você. "

"O que?"

“De onde você tirou isso?” Ele pegou a mão de Chase e a segurou diante de seus olhos.

"Eu não entendo ..." Ele ainda não estava bem consigo mesmo, sua cabeça estava pesada no ombro de House e ele a levantou com alguma dificuldade. Por mais curtas que fossem, suas fases do sono eram caracterizadas por exaustão e, portanto, muito profundas. "O que então?"

"Aqui, a pequena ferida. Meia unha. "

"O arranhão? Eu não sei Porque Isso é tão importante? "

"Talvez", House disse vagamente, não querendo assustar Chase, que já estava alarmado.

"Não é um arranhão, Chase. Você se machucou em um objeto pontiagudo ou foi mordido. Você realmente não se lembra? "

“Não ... por quê?” A urgência na voz de House e as mãos em seus ombros que o apertaram levemente o assustaram.

"Pense, e se você se lembrar, me diga imediatamente onde quer que eu esteja. De qualquer forma, você precisa ser vacinado contra o tétano. Venha. "

Chase o seguiu consternado do escritório. A determinação com a qual ele mancava pelo corredor fez seu rosto, que não era muito amigável devido à audácia, duro e desdenhoso.

Ele injetou três injeções na corrente sanguínea de Chase enquanto ele estava deitado na mesa de tratamento, ofegando de emoção com a súbita mudança de humor de House. Seus dedos amassaram nervosamente a barra da camisa enrolada. Ao contrário de sua expressão de preocupação e raiva (sobre ele?), Os movimentos de seu chefe permaneceram calmos quando ele colocou a segunda injeção em sua veia. Ele só sentiu uma pontada após a bola de algodão embebida em iodo, embora a vacinação nesse ponto fosse geralmente mais dolorosa devido à epiderme mais espessa.

"Conte-me sobre o seu dia com o paciente adolescente feliz", disse House com naturalidade do nada, preparando outra tentativa.

Quantos mais? Ele era fraco. House o assustou com seu segredo. E seu organismo não estava acostumado a muita química. Até o antibiótico latejante que ele estava tomando atualmente o fez sentir-se doente.

A pergunta sobre Michael Norris parecia uma diversão. Fazia quase quatro semanas desde o aniversário dele, para o qual ele fora convidado. Como ele veio com isso agora. Ele queria dispersá-lo? A terceira injeção não foi feita de papelão e ele respirou fundo nos pulmões.

"Eu sei que você estava no estádio dos Dodgers à tarde, mas um jogo de beisebol não dura dez horas."

"Fizemos um churrasco com alguns de seus amigos", Chase ofegou, olhando o fluido decrescente no frasco. "Estava ficando tarde. Era o aniversário dele - "

“Respire calmamente.” House enfiou um gesso sobre o local da punção. "O que havia para comer? Que presentes? Você não me contou nada sobre o aniversário do seu primeiro filho. Certamente foi um grande negócio. Com um palhaço que dá um nó em animais de balão? "

"Michael fez dezesseis anos", Chase bufou; Quando ele tentou se sentar, House o manteve na horizontal para que a vacina pudesse se espalhar melhor e olhou para o relógio.

"Você ainda está a cinco minutos de mim. Nenhuma criança tinha algo especial? Sempre há um presente favorito. Ou era possivelmente seu? Então, é claro, agora uma resposta soaria como uma declaração, e você não quer que eu faça isso, modestamente como você é. "

Seu pulso começou a acelerar, sua boca ficou seca. Por fim, ele adivinhou o que House estava dizendo. Algo especial. Na verdade, isso aconteceu depois do jogo. Somente depois de visitar o estádio os amigos de Michael chegaram gradualmente. Um deles, cujo pai era guardião do jogo no parque natural, trouxera seu guaxinim domesticado na coleira, o que ele queria mostrar a Michael e aos amigos antes que ele o libertasse. O cara era fofo, mas reagiu agressivamente quando ele queria acariciá-lo. Porque ele era um estranho para o animal, ele havia pensado em sua ingenuidade.

"Um amigo de Michael ... ele tinha um guaxinim com ele", ele engasgou. Ele estava lutando contra a náusea crescente. House olhou para ele com um rosto perturbado. "Eu o acariciei ... mas não percebi imediatamente que ele me machucou ..."

De repente, lágrimas correram por suas bochechas, mesmo que ele não quisesse. House limpou o polegar; o gesto foi tão terno que Chase prendeu a respiração.

“Nenhuma raiva é conhecida na Oceania. Mas você mora na América, também é médico e deveria saber que os animais selvagens neste país não são wombats ou cangurus. Você não pensou nisso, pensou? "

Ele fechou os olhos. "Não", ele admitiu.

“A vacinação é tarde demais, Chase. Só é eficaz nos primeiros três dias após a picada ".

Como se estivesse atordoado, ele ouviu o eco das últimas palavras de House. Tudo o que ele ainda sentia eram os dedos calmantes em seus cabelos antes de entender as implicações do diagnóstico e perder a consciência.


End file.
